


Hunters and Deer

by moneyofthemind



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Hunter!Bill, M/M, cervitaur!dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/133034466986/hunters-and-deer</p></blockquote>





	Hunters and Deer

Bill blundered through the undergrowth, his little miniature-sized crossbow clutched tight in his small hand. His breathing was heavy and he grew clumsy as he ran, a smile still shining bright on his face.

Today was the first day his dad had let him come hunting with him since his accident, and he was determined to help out. He slowed his run and began making his way slower, now taking precautions to stay quiet. He huffed under his breath as he realized he had probably scared away a lot of the smaller game by now.

A smile came to his face once more. He’ll take home a buck then.

As his shoes came down on the soft mossy forest floor, he suddenly heard a slight snuffling from farther into the dense bushes. Not about to let any animal get away from him, he crouched down and made his way towards the ring of bushes.

Pushing his way through, briars tugged at his blonde hair, and one nearly took his eye-patch right off. Suddenly he broke the thick cover and he planted his feet and stood stone still to avoid falling into plain sight. Lifting his head slowly he saw something that made his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

There in a small forest clearing was an entire herd of whitetail deer. Several does looked at him suspiciously, but soon flicked their ears and returned to their eating. Looking around he saw several large bucks with impressive antlers, and several fawns bounced around at the hooves of the older deer.

Behind an older doe he saw the very tips of a fawn’s hooves, but it stayed thoroughly covered by the female. Curious as to the fawn’s reclusiveness, he walked slightly closer and he saw the long legs twitch. So it knew he was there.

Walking forward he kept an eye on the doe, noting the way her eyes flicked up to him slightly with each step he took. He stopped about 5 feet away from the female, and let the fawn make the next move. Suddenly, the trembling legs took up a slow walk towards the front of the doe, coming closer.

His eyes widened as the fawn stepped into sight. But. It wasn’t entirely a fawn. From the waist down it was a typical deer, long knobbly legs and patterned with the normal white dots, but from the waist up, it was a boy.

The boy had slightly tanned skin from the amount of sunlight that filtered through the forest canopy, but it was easily told that he was naturally very pale. He had a thick mop of brown hair atop his head, that was curled to no end. Wide brown eyes adorned his face, and his nose had a reddish hue.

Bill smiled. He was tickled absolutely senseless by this, because his father had told him of these. These forest were a natural treasure for their impressive array of mythical creatures. It was open to hunting during the season, but shooting any mythical being was punishable by jail time, and possibly prison time. But it was incredibly rare to ever see one, let alone a cervitaur.

The boy’s hands were wringing around themselves anxiously as he bleated softly. Bill raised a hand and waved at the other. Gazing down at his own hands, the little deer boy waved back. Bill smiled widely at the other and began to walk closer, but was stopped as he heard heavy wing beats from above him.

Panicking he quickly threw himself into a nearby bush. The little deer looked rather excited as he watched whatever was landing glide down. Peeking out of his bush Bill watched as a monstrous grey gargoyle alighted on the ground with a heavy thump.

Bill’s eyes widened as he watched the little cervitaur bleat happily and rush up into the gargoyle’s outstretched arms. A heavy rumble from the stone creature’s chest shook the ground, but the surrounding herd paid no mind, obviously used to the monster’s presence.

The old doe looked up and called out loudly to the boy, who turned back and bleated a response. The female seemed to understand that he was safe and bent her neck to resume eating. The gargoyle took that as his cue to scoop up the little boy and hug him tightly. The boy made something in his throat akin to a laugh, and the gargoyle dropped him again.

The old stone being suddenly bent down and pulled something out that he handed to the cervitaur. The boy bleated happily and sat down on his rump and began eating what was handed to him. Bill narrowed his eyes, and what he saw made him almost explode with laughter. The gargoyle had brought the deer boy a prepackaged salad, the kind that you can get from a convenience store.

Turning away the gargoyle gave a wave to the fawn, who stood up once more and waved back with vigor. Bill thought he saw a glowing yellow smile on the stone being’s face, but couldn’t be sure as the other flew away.

Bill pulled himself out of the briar bush, pulling a sticker from his sleeve as he approached the fawn. “Who’s that?”

The fawn bleated at him, but suddenly stopped as he realized that Bill couldn’t understand him. He bounced over to the edge of the forest cover and reached into a bush, pulling out a thick, stout stick.

Padding back over, he kneeled down in the dirt and stuck down the stick. Dragging it around, he quickly spelled out the word, “G R U N K L E”

“Grunkle?” Bill looked up at the cervitaur, “What’s that?”

The deer boy rolled his eyes and returned to writing in the dirt.

“G R E A T”

“U N C L E”

Bill let out a hum of understanding, “Oh, I get it! Great uncle! Grunkle! That’s cool!”

The little deer shone with pride, and puffed out his chest, pleased with his own word play. Bill opened up his mouth and asked, “How did you learn to read anyway?”

The little deer picked up his discarded salad container and flipped it up to the label on the lid. He pointed at the letters and bleated again. “Oh, you learned off of papers?” The little deer nodded and smiled.

The little deer’s ears pricked up and he flipped his head toward the woods as a sound floated through the trees. “Bill! Bill it’s time to go!”

Bill groaned and looked back at the little deer. “I gotta go. That’s my dad. I’ll see you later, maybe?” The cervitaur smiled and nodded, then waved goodbye as he bounced back over to the old doe, who licked his forehead in greeting.

Bill returned to the place where he had emerged from the bushes and he turned to wave once more, before he was gone into the forest. Pushing his way through the thick branches he made his way back to his dad’s truck.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/133034466986/hunters-and-deer


End file.
